fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:REMBENERME321/So...about the new idea.
Hello, this is REMBENERME321. So for those who've been paying attention to the summaries of my story updates on Nabriho'ulbon's World, you may have noticed that I've mentioned a new idea stuck in my head preventing me from working, though I didn't go into detail about the idea. Now, I think I should explain what I've been meaning by "New Idea". This "New Idea" is a SoaD/Garfield/(Partial)Final Fantasy crossover fanfiction; the basic premise is this: Daron Malakian gets a book from his father for his late birthday. This isn't a normal book however; it's a spell book with instructions on how to cast a large array of spells. Daron attempts to use the book to resurrect one of his role models, Charles Manson. However, things don't go as planned and he accidentally unleashes the demon cat Garfield. Garfield transports all of Hollywood to the realm of Hades, where the only way for the residents trapped to make it back home is to defeat him in the realm. He states that they'll have to travel across different biomes and towns to reach his castle while fighting fantast creatures along the way and grants everyone in Hollywood a fantasy class. However, Garfield warns that he granted one with The Necromancer class: A class disguised as a Black Mage at day with the powers to summon the dead and use forbidden magic at night. This power comes with a price however: The Necromancer can't eat, all healing items and spells inflict damage, and most dangerous of all, at night their hunger takes over and they go around drinking the blood of everything in sight, often killing the victim in the process. All these factors force everyone to deal with the challenge of discovering the identity of the Necromancer, who must be killed to easen the already dangerous journey. So when Daron quickly realizes that's exactly what he's become, his heart becomes filled with dread, regret, and hopelessness. Fortunately however, Serj Tankian also learns of his secret but doesn't have the courage to kill his long time friend. Regardless of the dangers and risks, he will everything he can to make sure that his friend will make it to the end of journey, trying his best to hide the truth from everyone. But will he succeed, or will the extra weight put on his shoulder prove to be too much? There's also a lot more to the plot, but I don't want to spoil it all. Now some background info: When I first came up with the idea, I originally wanted it to be a Troll Fic like Nabriho'ulbon's World, taking some notes from Becoming Female. After some thought however, I eventually decided it would be a lot more interesting to take the concept and attempt to make it a dramatic Crack Fic, with partial inspiration from Osama's Last Stand. Before I conclude this blog, I would like to discuss some of the content I'm planning on including: Aside from Angst, there will also be topics like Tyranny, Civil Disobedience, Death, and heavily implied Rape for one of the characters. It will also have elements of romance and erotica thrown in. That's all I have to say about the project for now, adn I'm really glad I finally shared it all. As much as I want to start work on this project however, I don't want to put Nabriho'ulbon's World on hiatus, but at the same time I don't want to keep this idea in my head for too long without sharing it. Later, I'll ask some veterans on this wiki about this dilemma I'm having and hopefully, they'll offer a solution. Tomorrow, I'll post some character biographies in another blog, then I'll work on the second update of Nabriho'ulbon's World. Category:Blog posts